


Mordred's Little Problem

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [19]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Masturbation, Micropenis, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Silly, Situational Humiliation, Size Shaming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Gudako/Ritsuka is Chaldea’s premier whale, and all her gambling has resulted in her earning exclusive access to a very special form of summoning. She and Mash set their sights on Mordred, expecting a lot more Mordred than they got. Anonymous commission. Futa and heavy size shaming.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red
Series: Nitey's Commissions [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 11





	Mordred's Little Problem

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Gudako whispered, both of her arms wrapped around one of Mash’s. The lazy, red-haired gacha addict stood in her bathroom with her purple-haired girlfriend in a state of unrepentant disarray. When Gudako didn’t need to go out, she just didn’t bother. She only maintained the barest semblance of civility, wearing her pajamas all day and letting her hair dry in whatever way it left the shower. After her usual hour or two under the sinfully hot spray, of course, wasting a good portion of Chaldea’s limited hot water supply.

Most of Chaldea hated her. Gudako did very little (more like nothing at all) to contribute to the defense of humanity and its history. A couple of people considered that a terrible crime, but at the end of the day it was really her hogging the hot water that drove everyone else’s ire. That, and a bit of jealousy. The women were jealous of how hot and fuckable Gudako remained in spite of her sloppiness. Someone as sloven as her had no right to be so naturally and effortlessly gorgeous. 

The men, on the other hand, were jealous of the life Gudako got to live. It was an open secret that Mash was fucking Olga ‘behind’ Gudako’s back, permitting her cuckquaned girlfriend exceptional liberties. It was an equally open secret that Gudako was the one who pressured Mash into seducing Olga and getting her those liberties.

Her laziness and tyranny over the hot water supply were only two of them. When someone bitterly asked why Gudako was a master to begin with, the guys of Chaldea bit their tongue. They weren’t about to admit how much they wanted to summon the hottest female servants just so they could fuck history’s greatest heroes, and that was literally all Gudako did since their leader had zero expectations of her.

She was Chaldea’s greatest, or maybe worst, whale. Her only passion in life was collecting her “waifus”, most of whom refused to touch her without the use of a command seal. Any servant summoned by Gudako knew instinctively what they were in for. “Why couldn’t she just settle for Mash?” some asked. The demi-servant was a catch. “For that matter,” they would often go on, “why the fuck is Mash with her to begin with?”

None of them knew the answer that Mash kept so carefully guarded. Although closeted and otherwise much more responsible, she was Gudako’s only equal in sheer perversion. “It’s amazing,” the purple-haired demiservant whispered back to Gudako, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. “I don’t know how you managed it, senpai. Your restraint…” she trailed off, shivering. While Gudako clung to Mash’s arm, the younger of the two women twisted her wrist and slid her fingers between Gudako’s thighs and was busily fingering her girlfriend’s pussy beneath her pajama pants.

“It was so-- so hard,” Gudako moaned breathlessly, her voice soft and her expression dopey with stoked arousal. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into Mash’s shoulder, biting down on it impulsively. Most people would find biting someone through their clothes more off putting than sexy, but these two weren’t most people. Mash’s breath hitched and her fingers halted for all of a second before continuing, their efforts given new vigor. “But it’s going to be so worth it,” she murmured.

“Y-yeah,” Mash murmured throatily, swallowing thickly. Her own body was heating up with the knowledge of what was about to happen, and already she could feel rivulets of her cunt’s natural lube running down her thigh. She never wore panties. Neither of them did. They were drab inconveniences for such lewd women. They wanted easy access to their pussies at a moment’s notice so that whenever an opportunity struck, they could finger themselves if not make use of an improvised dildo.

Mash bit down on her bottom lip and then opened her eyes to half-lids, swallowing again. “Why are we whispering?” she of course whispered, shifting her hips. Every corner of their bedroom and bathroom was soundproofed to prevent the outside world from hearing their raunchy and often ridiculous debauchery. They didn’t need to whisper.

“Gravitas,” Gudako explained with a soft, derisive snort as though it were obvious. “This is a big moment, you know. Y-you’re such a-- oh, fuck,” the redhead gasped out, her fingers digging in tight against Mash’s skin. She bit down again hard on Mash’s skin, though through her white jacket and the blouse she wore underneath it, she wasn’t going to do any damage. It was a reasonably effective way for her to muffle her soft squeal as she came on Mash’s fingers, her shaking knees coming together as the orgasmic wave rode through her body.

Mash took to gently petting Gudako’s little pink pussy until she recovered. When she did, Gudako seemed to be done and over with her gravitas. “Alright,” she loudly and boisterously declared, untwining herself from around Mash’s arm and stepping back. “It’s time to bag us a Traitor Knight.” She yoinked her jammy pants back up her legs and took a moment to fuss with her leather collar and leash, then Mash’s, making sure they were just right for when their desired servant arrived.

They wanted Mordred to step on them. They hadn’t discussed whether or not they literally wanted Mordred to step on them, but they were both considering it. In their eyes, the powerful, would-be heir to King Arthur couldn’t be anything but an amazing domme. To that end, they planned to present themselves to her at once as her new pets and see where the day took them. Once Gudako was satisfied with the collars, they turned towards the sight they considered so beautiful minutes before.

The shower that Gudako overused so much wasn’t a stall, but rather a shower/tub combo, not that either her or Mash used it for the latter option. Right then and there, they were using the tub in its most basic form: a container, a receptacle, a basin. It wasn’t filled with water but rather dozens upon dozens of rainbow-hued Saint Quartz crystals. Each one was good for a single summon, a single ‘pull’ from the gacha beast. It was truly and incredibly impressive that Gudako had managed to save up as many as she did. It was also probably the single most painful experience of her life, like going blue-balled for the better part of a year.

Since all Gudako really did was summon servants and (try to) fuck them, she had the most experience with the gacha summoning system and understood its intricacies far better than anyone else ever could. Over her years at Chaldea, she had observed a subtle pattern to the cruelty of her gacha overlord, and from that pattern Gudako was able to work out an insane formula that allowed her to guarantee whatever gacha pull she wanted. She had failed high school math, but given the proper motivation (i.e her pick of aforementioned hottest babes in history), a no-good perv like Gudako could do wondrous things.

The summoning had to begin at a very specific time, with a very specific amount of Saint Quartz spent. For Mordred? Two thirty six PM in the afternoon on a Saturday, with one hundred and sixty seven crystals. Gudako checked her watch and smiled, her cheeks flushing hotly. “Thirty seconds,” she said softly, whispering once more. “This is going to be fantastic, Mash. Do it.”

“Yes, senpai,” the purple-haired demiservant replied, doing her one part in the little ritual. She stepped forward and pulled the shower curtain around the tub, obscuring the amassed quartz from view. She stepped back and drew in a soft breath, watching in wonder as Gudako set everything in motion. In less than a minute, their ideal Master would grasp their leashes and bark her first orders to her willing bitches. Too excited to watch and more importantly too aroused to just not, Mash’s fingers stole beneath her skirt to begin playing with her clit. She closed her eyes. 

For all of her practice and experience with gacha summoning, Gudako was actually a piss poor excuse for a mage. She lazily waved her hands around and butchered the latin phrases the ritual required her to say. Any other mage watching her work would be embarrassed for her, but Gudako clearly didn’t give a shit about doing the work well. She just wanted to get it over with so they could get on to being dominated by the woman largely responsible for the destruction of Camelot. How well she performed it didn’t matter, only her intent. 

The lights flickered and electricity crackled loudly in the air. In spite of Gudako’s inelegance and lazy performance, the sheer power of gacha and her mana as a financial whale had magical currents streaking through the air. They formed magical glyphs in a variety of colors and shapes. Mash’s eyes opened to a gorgeous show of lights. She gasped in delight, just as she always did when Gudako flexed her gacha skills. Over the course of ten seconds, many glyphs formed in five columns of three rows, beginning to spin like a slot machine.

It was only fitting that the last step of the gacha summoning ritual was to pull a nonexistent lever five times, slowing each spinning until they eked to a stop in the air before them. Once again, Mash couldn’t bear to watch what was unfolding before her eyes. She had every confidence in Gudako, but what if she was wrong? What if they ended up getting like Iskander or EMIYA? The purple-haired demiservant bit down savagely on her bottom lip and committed to getting herself off, and quickly.

The first magical slot machine reel stopped on a star, then the second, then the third. “Yes,” Gudako whispered, her fingers beginning to tremble with excitement as she made the required gesture again and again. It stopped on a fourth star, and they all began to glow a bright gold. They were on the cusp of victory now. The fifth reel was always the slowest, its spin slowing to an agonizing crawl before coming to a final stop on a star topped with a crown. “YES,” Gudako cried out, just as Mash cried out herself in orgasm and fell to her knees on the bathroom’s tile floor, a moaning mess ready for Master Mordred.

Darkness hit them as a final surge of mana killed the electricity entirely, and then it slowly thrummed back to life. As the lights returned, they could clearly see a small, lean silhouette behind the shower curtain. That shape could have fit many different servants; Mordred was known to be a tomboy through and through, with tiny tits and boyish hips backed up by her brash attitude. There were plenty of servants, both male and female, with similar body shapes. Only one had such a wild ponytail. No one could mistake Mordred’s carefree and aggressive hairstyle.

“We did it, Mash,” Gudako whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Not in pride, but at the thought of how astonishing the forthcoming sex would be, even if she’d probably have to use command spells to make it happen. Slowly, she sank down to her knees beside Mash.

“I-I’m so glad, senpai,” Mash groaned breathlessly, opening her eyes and glancing at Gudako. They smiled at each other, anticipation coloring both of their cheeks and necks quite deeply red. Then they turned towards the shower and picked up their respective leashes, holding them up like a pair of knights offering their liege their blades. Mordred would know what to do with them.

She had to know what to do with them. They had built up such expectations in their head that they couldn’t even imagine another possibility. If the worst came to pass, Gudako’s mind might very well break down while trying to wrap her gambling addicted brain around just how many Saint Quartz crystals she had wasted on… a subby or asexual or even heterosexual Mordred.

“Yo,” Mordred blurted out as she grabbed the shower curtain and ripped it away, her bare feet hitting the tile floor a second later as she stepped out of the tub. “Which one of you is my… uh, what the fuck are you knuckleheads doing?” Though the small blonde Knight of Treachery came out in force, her tone quickly shifted to one of utter confusion as she stared down at the two young women offering leashes to her.

“No,” Mash whispered, already creeping her hand back under her skirt. She didn’t dare raise her head to look at Mordred, already angling to get punished for touching herself without her master’s permission, nevermind the fact that Mordred had just been summoned and couldn’t possibly have set any such rules yet.

“You’re our Master,” Gudako whispered reverently, daring to raise her head to  _ start _ looking at Mordred, unwittingly competing with Mash for the glorious prize of first punishment. Yet her eyes froze when they reached Mordred’s bare feet. Her  _ bare feet _ ? The five star servant Mordred wasn’t supposed to have bare feet. She should have been in armor, or at least wearing street clothes… but it occurred to her that she hadn’t noticed either on Mordred’s silhouette less than a minute earlier. That could only mean...

Gudako’s eyes widened. Had she miscalculated? Instead of the five star Saber class Mordred, had she instead summoned the four star Rider class Mordred? The summer special, wielding slash riding a surfboard in her bikini. Was she going to call them bro and ask where the waves were? “Oh, no,” she whispered. A surfer bro Mordred who wasn’t a knight would be a nightmare, a seemingly perfect domme ruined by a tan and a penchant for good waves.

It was a good thing there were already tears in Gudako’s eyes.

“Hey,” Mordred snapped at the prolonged silence. “Speak up. I can’t hear a word coming out of your damned mouth when you mumble like that,” she complained as she stepped forward, dropping into a crouch that put her at eye level with the other two women. “And what’s with the collars? Are you two puppy cosplayers or something?” she asked, squinting her eyes dubiously. “Modern humans are so weird.”

“N-no, Master.” Mash mumbled, no louder than before. Unlike Gudako, she hadn’t noticed anything  _ off _ about the situation quite yet.

“No?” Mordred’s eyes narrowed further, now dangerous slits. “Master? Is this some kind of joke?” she asked, though her question seemed to trail off as she focused more on Mash, her nose twitching and her brow creasing. Actually  _ looking _ at the purple-haired demiservant, it was impossible to miss the fact that she was busily playing with herself. “Are you…  _ masturbating _ ?” she all but growled, her voice promising dire violence. Death. Destruction. Domination.

“Y-yes, Master,” Mash didn’t even try to hide the fact that the sheer  _ power _ in Mordred’s words were hitting all of her buttons while she was busy pushing hers, finally lifting her face to look Mordred in the eye. She gaped at what she saw -- then cried out as she came again on her own fingers, the situation and her natural sensitivity making her incredibly easy. 

“What the fuck,” Mordred shouted out far more shrilly when she realized that Mash had cummed, her conqueror’s vibe dispelled by the girlish disgust she displayed. Her face quickly flushed with embarrassment and discomfort, her hands flying up and flailing at -- nothing whatsoever as she stumbled back, hapless. “I’ve been summoned by some s-sick perverts. Fuck!”

This was not the domme they were hoping for. “S-senpai. Look.” Mash could barely say the word, but the tremble in her voice made Gudako look up anyway to see whatever it was that had her on the verge of a… giggle? The redhead started to blink back her tears, then squinted at Mordred. The embarrassed blonde knight was pacing and flailing and berating them,  _ extremely _ freaked out by the situation.

Gudako opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “Why are you naked?” she asked Mordred blankly, with zero regard for her own self-preservation in that moment.

“Eh?” the embarrassed knight paused, blinking at Gudako and then glancing down at herself, clearly unaware of her nudity up until they drew attention to it. “What the-- fuck!” Her fluster only grew deeper, and she quickly lifted one hand to hide her rapidly hardening nipples. The other cupped over her crotch, hiding her genitals from view.

Yet Gudako had more pressing questions on her mind, dropping her leash and clumsily pushing up to her feet. “So wait,” she said with a wave of her hands. “Wait, wait, wait,” she repeated, like any of them were going anywhere. Mash lifted her slick fingers to hide her mouth, head low and shoulders shaking with silent laughter that Gudako still didn’t understand. Mordred was all but paralyzed, trying to keep her intimates hidden from view. “Are you a four star or a five star?”

Gudako was  _ sure _ she did everything right.

“E-eh?” Mordred squeaked. “W-w-what are you--”

“Senpai,” Mash gasped out, interrupting Mordred as she started to stumble to her feet. “You’ve-- you’ve gotta…” She was already giggling again as she too dropped her leash and moved towards Mordred, reaching out with her damp fingers with a clear goal in mind. “Look, senpai,” she laughed breathlessly as she grabbed at one of Mordred’s wrists and pulled. Though the servant fought to keep it in place, she was expecting a human’s strength -- not the Shielder’s demiservant strength. With a mighty tug, Mash pulled Mordred’s hand away from her crotch and bared it to the world. 

Mordred gasped in horror, and then for a moment there was only silence amongst the three women. The bathroom could comfortably hold two people, so three (small or not) adults made things a tad claustrophobic.

The quiet pall over the room abruptly ended, though not thanks to any particular lady. They each opened their mouths at once. Mash began giggling and laughing raucously once more, grabbing at Mordred’s other wrist and grappling with the knight. Screaming bloody murder, Mordred fought and fought but still lost, getting pinned against the wall with her wrists put to either side of her head, exposing her fully.

“Oh,” Gudako preened, the only calm woman in the room’s chaos. “So you  _ are _ the five star Knight of Treachery. Thank goodness,” she said with a sigh of relief, before stepping over to take a closer look at the telling clue towards Mordred’s class. “It IS pretty weird that you’re naked, but there’s  _ no way _ you could hide that in a bikini. Wow.” She crouched down, her long awaited fantasy of being dominated by Mordred all but forgotten. The only thing Gudako’s mind could focus on was her sudden fascination with Mordred’s cock.

Mash tittered, ducking her head down and all but burying her face against Mordred’s neck to muffle the sound and keep herself steady. It was only effective at the latter, and she failed altogether at the former. “I-I think she could hide  _ two _ of them in a bikini, senpai,” Mash gasped out breathlessly before erupting into a fresh set of titters, squeezing down all the harder on Mordred’s arms. “Ohmygosh, can’t--”

There was literally nothing but humiliation and blind agitation stopping Mordred from kicking out with her lean, toned legs. The insinuation that her cock was anything less than majestic finally made her snap out. “You couldn’t even hide half of this  _ monster _ in a bikini, you dumb cow! Shut up!” That’s what Mordred’s mother always told her. Not the part about her hiding it in a bikini, of course, because when they both lived and died long before bikinis were invented.

No, Morgan le Fay always told Mordred that she had a true monster of a cock hanging between her legs. She always assured her ‘son’ that her member was practically a mammoth of meat. In fact, she always stressed to Mordred that her cock was so large that it was  _ imperative _ that she never have sex. There was no way a woman could take such a big dick inside them and survive mentally; they would cum over and over again just from being impaled with it. 

Mordred always swelled with pride at that, both literally and figuratively. Her cock would grow hard and her proud mother would clap her hands, laughing with joy. Definitely joy. Morgan le Fay would never, not in a thousand years, cruelly ridicule her ‘son’ about her unusual dick.

“Is it even a dick?” Gudako asked with wonderment, leaning in so close that Mordred’s cock was right in her face. If it were even half as large as Mordred thought it was, it would be slapping Gudako in the face if not poking her eye out. The reality, of course, was that Mordred’s mother  _ had _ been ridiculing her and laughing over how easily she believed Morgan’s lies. No one could look Mordred in the eye and told her that her dick was anything but miniscule. Micro, even.

A micropenis.

“O-of course it’s a dick,” Mordred shouted, even though Gudako’s warm breath against it made her breath catch and sent blood rushing right into it. “You’ve never even--” Mash, who had been reduced to gasping for breath, began to howl her delighted humour anew, cutting Mordred off.

Mordred gritted her teeth, willing herself to retrain herself. She had to ignore their teasing. They were just jealous Mordred could piss standing up. It wouldn’t do if she hurt her Master, whether or not they were a pervert. And it certainly wouldn’t do if the sight of her swollen cock seduced them on the spot. Even worse would be what might happen if they tried to suck it. Her mother always said it would blow their minds.

“I’m warning you,” the hotheaded knight seethed.

“Nnnnnoooo,” Gudako dragged out the word, frowning as she stared at the mystery of Mordred’s tiny dick. “I really don’t think it is. It might be, um… her clit.” She slowly lifted her hand and extended her pinky, comparing its size to Mordred’s little Mordred by poking her littlest finger’s nail against her pelvis. To her astonishment, the little nub barely reached the first knuckle of her small finger. “Wow, it’s so-- it’s like a baby clit.”

“S-senpai, I’m dying,” Mash moaned, her laughs dying away as she struggled to breathe.

Even the slightest contact to Mordred’s virgin micropenis had her squirming and squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn’t help it. No one had ever touched it before, and being exposed to someone  _ other _ than her mother was really turning Mordred on. She knew immediately that she had crossed the line of no return and that her cock was about to do terrible, filthy things to these women. They were only moments away from flying at it with their legs splayed, impaling themselves on Mordred’s mighty member.

“And-- these have to be her labia,” Gudako reasoned as she lowered her hand, running her thumb over the teeny tiny grape-sized scrotum that held Mordred’s raisin-sized testicles. “Right? They’re so  _ weird _ , though,” Gudako hushed, poking and prodding at the wrinkled flesh with ever-increasing curiosity. Simply put, Gudako was about as gay as someone could reasonably be. She had no interest in men or their unique differences from women. Never before had she seen a penis, and she rightly expected her first to be much bigger. As far as she was concerned, she was poking at the strangest snatch she had ever encountered.

“No,” Mash wheezed. Unlike Gudako, Mash was bi and had fucked her fair share of guys over the last couple of years. “T-that’s a dick, senpai. I promise. T-that’s a little tiny d-d-dick,” she said, before starting to laugh again.

“I-IT IS NOT,” Mordred shouted out, her hips jerking forward by instinctive reflexive, imagining now the forbidden pleasure of a woman’s mouth on his cock. It was, of course, far too small for Mordred’s thrust to get it anywhere near Gudako’s mouth, but even if it  _ did _ reach her face, it wasn’t like it would even get past the border of her teeth. It did result in Gudako’s finger being scraped around her little chestnuts, giving Mordred the last push she needed to shoot her load all over Gudako’s face, coating it thoroughly white. She gasped out in pleasure.

At least, that’s what Mordred assumed would happen. In reality, her tiny cock shot out a tiny load that couldn’t even rightfully be called a load. The barest semblance of a droplet of cum shot out of her phimosis-afflicted little dick, with a proportional amount of force to the size of the pathetic cannon that fired it. Instead of splattering on Gudako’s beautiful facial features and giving Mordred the pleasure of her first facial, it dripped out. It splattered wetly on the floor.

“There’s no way,” Gudako said dismissively, swiping up the little bead of cum on her finger. Calling it cum was a kindness. It may as well have been pure precum, with only the slightest bit of white sperm mixed in with it. “She’s a squirter.” Casually, Gudako licked the cum off her finger -- and then promptly spit the bitter seed right back out on the floor. It landed on Mordred’s foot. “Ugh, gross. That’s not squirt. That… IS a dick.”

With the way Mordred was panting, anyone walking in would assume she shot out a month’s worth of cum. Compared to most other people with testicles, she couldn’t even hold a month’s worth, let alone a full week or day’s worth of cum. A dopey smile crossed her face, proud and immensely satisfied. If she glanced down, her self esteem would probably self-destruct, but instead she closed her eyes and pressed her head back against the wall. 

“W-wait,” Mash mumbled, near delirious at this point from all her laughter. “D-did she cum that easily? N-no way. Ohmygosh, I don’t want to laugh again,” she moaned out, shuddering. 

“Yeah,” Gudako grumbled, licking her hand to try and get rid of the taste that now stained her tongue. It was a hopeless effort. “Ugh. You should have warned me,” she bitched at Mash as though Mash might have predicted Gudako’s whimsical decision to taste test the fluid Mordred ejaculated. “It’s like-- just really gross,” she complained.

“S-shut up,” Mordred all but slurred, not yet zoned back into reality from the pleasurable paradise her premature ejaculation brought upon her. “Y-you love it, you dumb biiiitch,” she said, starting to slump down the wall. Mash stopped that from happening, though not out of kindness.

As Gudako stepped away, Mash pressed herself in closer to Mordred and tugged at her forearms, grouping them up above her head so she could pin both of them down with one hand. Her other hand was still a bit wet with her pussy’s fluid, just slick enough to be perfect for a handjob. “I love a cute little quickshot,” she said with a mischievous yet malicious grin, shooting her digits down to Mordred’s cock to begin playing with it. Perfect as they may have been for stroking a hard, long cock? 

Mordred had the exact opposite. She had a little nub of a dick. Mash certainly couldn’t close her hand around it and grab it like a proper cock. There was precious little that Mash could do with it; she couldn’t even grab it with two fingers and stroke it, not really. It was just too small. So she simply ran her damp fingers all over it, snickering to herself when she realized Mordred’s tight foreskin refused to be even partially peeled back. 

Within seconds, Mordred was gasping and squealing again. She knew Mash was playing with her little dick, but in her mind she was certain that Mash could barely fit her digits around it. Mash’s soft, warm and damp skin had her hips jerking and her dick spouting off another load in short order, blanketing the purple-haired demiservant’s digits in ‘royal’ spooge.

In Mordred’s mind, that is. In reality, it simply dribbled down to the tile floor. “Damn it,” Mash giggled, both tickled and disappointed she failed to get it in her hand. “Senpai, you should have  _ warned me _ she can barely cum.”

“How am I supposed to know that, idiot?” Gudako rolled her eyes, turning away, her interest in Mordred waning. While her calculations were  _ correct _ , the true Mordred just so happened to be packing a tiny surprise that killed her interest. “You know,” she told Mash over her shoulder, grabbing her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, “if it was any bigger I’d be willing to try it, but it’s so…”

Gudako peered over her shoulder as Mash made Mordred cum a second time in short order, the blonde, beautiful Knight of Treachery reduced to panting gasps. “I don’t know what you can even do with that,” she finished, shaking her head and squeezing out just enough white paste to coat the brush’s bristles. She peered at it for a moment before sticking it in her mouth, certain that it looked more like cum than what spurted out of Mordred’s dick.

“It’s just so cute and useless,” Mash grinned, blushing, continuing to play with the little nub while her girlfriend cleaned the taste out of her mouth. Mordred’s fourth orgasm and her dryest spurt yet came in short order, and the fifth followed hot on its heels. The knight could do nothing but groan in pleasure at that point, beyond words. When the sixth hit, the combined stimulation was all too much. Already senseless and overwhelmed, her vision blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
